


Have Some Sympathy

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse: from the Greek word meaning 'revelation'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Some Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [later_tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=later_tuesday).



> Title from "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones (been around for a long, long year).

Lucifer punches Dean again and again, putting into it all his fury against the brother he loved, who loved him, imprisoned him, would kill him. Dean keeps talking through it, tugging at Lucifer with the same power, untrained, that Sam has used to remove demons. It's pitiful.

Light catches on the car. There's a toy stuck inside, and through Sam's reflection Lucifer sees that memory, feels the next, lives the third. Lucifer is only dimly aware of when Sam meets Dean's power and uses it to seize Sam's body and Lucifer's grace.

Lucifer hadn't realized that humans, too, could love.


End file.
